


Early Days pt. 4

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: A combat sim can be bad too.Fictober prompt 29. “back up!”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Early Days pt. 4

“Back up! I need back up!” Jim yelled into his communicator from behind the shelter he’d managed to find. He’d managed to get separated from the rest of his group in the combat simulation, although he wasn’t sure how.

“This is Tilly, I’m on my way to your position.” Her voice was almost unrecognizable to Jim. Tilly usually gave the impression of anxiety and being scatterbrained, but right now she sounded utterly focused. 

He looked across the simulation area and saw Tilly along with the rest of her group approaching from the East. Soon enough, they were behind the barrier next to Jim, some of them providing cover fire, enough to allow Tilly, of all people to peek around the barricade and take out the enemies that were firing at Jim. 

Where the hell had this Tilly come from?


End file.
